


don’t you know that some things are better left alone

by 18c_sprkl



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: BAMF Tony Stark, Clint Barton & Tony Stark Friendship, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, F/M, I wrote this instead of revising, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Voicemails, daisy and jessica bond bc brainwashing, normal ways of storytelling who?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-01-11 21:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18432386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/18c_sprkl/pseuds/18c_sprkl
Summary: the avengers have a habit of not picking up their phones. This leaves a long trail of messages, revealing more than you might thinkFrom the end of Age of Ultron, to after Civil War





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS NOT CANON COMPLIANT
> 
> Okay I’ve got that out the way - I apparently can’t do normal linear storytelling, so welcome to my latest brain baby that I couldn’t get out of my head. Please please be aware that I have screwed around with events, added in stuff: 
> 
> This is basically how it should have gone, written by me, through a collection of voicemails.
> 
> Please let me know if you enjoyed it!!

Don’t you know that some things are better left alone

 

 

**Clint**

  
_One_ _new_ _message_

: Hey Legolas, it’s Tony. I was just checking in, you know, seeing how things are going with the wife. Laura, right?  
Anyway obviously you didn’t actually have an issue with that tractor, but I was wondering if you needed anything fixed? It’s just you’re probably busy with the kids and baby Nathaniel, and I thought if you needed a hand on the farm I could come around, maybe grab a beer, like old times?  
Jarvis, delete this, please.

  
_Redialling_ _missed_ _call_.

  
**Natasha**

  
_Two_ _new_ _messages_

  
: Hey Nat it’s me, Steve. Nat?  
Right, it’s a voicemail... Look, I was thinking about telling Tony and that it just isn’t the right time, and maybe he’d be better off not knowing, to keep him safe.  
...  
He’s gone, actually, he’s not at the compound, and I know you’re busy rebuilding SHIELD with Coulson but Tony always listened to you, and there’s stuff that keeps breaking and he took Jarvis with him, so I was hoping you could talk to him. Tony, I mean.  
Just, give me a call Nat.

  
: Natasha? It’s me again. I know you’re mad at me and I know I shouldnt have said that about Bruce. It wasn’t your fault, obviously, and I wanted to apologise.  
Wanda misses you. She really misses you, and she keeps asking when you’re coming back. I tried to help her paint her nails but we just spilt it everywhere and then she cried and asked if she could talk to you.  
...  
I really didn’t expect this from you, I thought I could trust you Nat. From Tony or Clint, sure, but from you? After everything that’s happened?  
...  
I’ll tell Tony. Will you come back if I tell Tony?  
...  
Natasha please, I - please.

  
_Messages_ _deleted_.

 

**Bruce**

  
_One_ _new_ _message_

: Hey Brucie-pie it’s me! Pepper and I broke up again, but I’m about to release a new StarkPhone model, so hopefully that will cheer her up. It was me, this time, actually. I kinda dropped the Avengers, completely, really, and uh, well, I thought it would help, but it didn’t and she cried again so I called it off. For good, I think.  
...  
You know I thought you gonna pick up this time. I don’t know why, I just had this weird feeling. A science! feeling I guess. I was wrong but, it was nice while it lasted.  
...  
Steve won’t stop calling me. He needs stuff fixed at the compound and I just,, don’t care? I just don’t.  
...  
I miss you science bro. I’ve been looking for you, trying to keep you off Ross’ radar, but I don’t know where the quinjet went. The phone always rings, and I just imagine Hulk sitting there with a ringing phone like

  
_Message_ _saved_.

//

  
**Natasha**

 _Three_ _new_ _messages_

  
: Natasha? Shit, Tasha, we need to talk. The UN have been having secret meetings about us. The Avengers, I mean. About super-humans in general. Thaddeus Ross is involved, leading the charge, whatever. I’m going in to meet with the council now, but they’re making a document, an important one. Our future depends upon it. Call me back ASAP, just make sure you’re not around the others, or they’ll freak out.

  
_Redialling_ _missed_ _call_.

 

:Natasha? You left one of your, uh, baton things in the training room. You seemed off earlier, are you okay? I know things aren’t amazing with Steve, but I almost feel like an actual Avenger now, thanks to you. Don’t tell him, but your hand-to-hand is way better than his.  
...  
Actually, if you’re with Stark, can you do me a favour? He made some upgrades to my wings, fixed the exoskeleton, and I don’t have his number and don’t wanna ask Steve, so... thank him for me?  
...  
Wanda is freaking me out a bit. I don’t really see Rhodes that much, right, because he’s often doing army stuff, but every time she sees him she gets this look in her eye and starts muttering about ‘Stark worshippers’. That’s not your problem, sorry. My offer for the therapy thing is still open, by the way.

... _Message_ _saved_.

 

: Nat? I can’t get through to Stark. They all keep routing to Friday, and it just hangs up on me. I need to talk to you. About Bucky. We’re running out of funds, and I thought maybe you could ask Stark -

 _Message_ _deleted_.

  
**Clint**

 _Two_ _new_ _messages_

: Hey babe, can you pick up milk? Cooper won’t eat his breakfast, and I know you pass the store on your run - Lila? Get down here now! Cooper, no!

 _Redialling_ _missed_ _call_. 

: Hey man, it’s Tony. I just got your message about Wednesday, and of course I’ll look after them. Natasha can’t wait to see Lila. Plus, you guys deserve a special night, the two of you. We’ll be there around five, so they get used to us before they go to bed. By the way, anywhere you go, just bill it to me. It’s your anniversary, you get a treat. I’ll speak to you later, yeah? I’ve got to go to an investors meeting or Pepper will sacrifice me to them.

 _Message_ _saved_

 

 _One_ _new_ _message_  
: Legolas? It’s Tony. I know you’re retired, so you’re not gonna be as involved with this Accords stuff, but I was hoping you could get me a few numbers. I don’t wanna say much, I’m leaving Brussels now, but I need a second opinion on this shit. Steve won’t listen when I try to talk to him about it, he just frowns and goes “we’re the Avengers, Tony” as if that fixes everything. Tasha’s with me on this, thank God, and I know you have my back if I need you, but I need a non-mainstream hero’s thoughts.  
...  
Okay, I’m out of earshot, and this is a secure line. I’m looking for that Daredevil guy, him and his friends, and the other Hawkeye. I’ve got a lead on a mister Dr Strange and Spider-Man, who I have a feeling is actually a Spider-kid, so if you could get me in contact with the others? I just need to know I’m not alone in this, that I’m right. I am right, aren’t I Legolas?

 _Message_ _saved_. _Redialling_ _missed_ _call_

//

//

//

**Natasha**

_Two_ _new_ _messages_

: Natasha? I don’t know if you didn’t pick up because it’s me, or because you can’t, but I need you. Bucky wasn’t in control when he escaped, he’s got these, these triggering words, that just wipe him into the Winter Soldier. I’d call Tony, but I don’t know if I can trust him, after everything with the Accords and Wanda.  
...  
I can’t tell you over the phone, but this is bigger than the Accords, people’s lives are at risk, Natasha. Call me back, please.  
... _Message_ _saved_.

  
  
: Nat? It’s Tony. I’m assuming you got T’Challa on board, since he just appeared like a ghost next to me. Rand, the Iron Fist, and Jessica, much to my surprise are on board, but I’ve left Spidey with Luke doing homework. I tried to call Clint, but he didn’t pick up so I’ve left a message.  
...  
If you don’t want to come, it’s fine, I won’t make you fight him. I get it, that you have history. Just let me know. I, I kinda need your support on this one Tasha, or there’s no point trying to keep the Avengers together.

  
_Redialling_ _missed_ _call_.

 

  
**Steve**

  
_One_ _new_ _message_  
: I know you rang Natasha, so hopefully you still have this phone. Steve, I’m going to be blunt, but it isn’t looking good. If you tell me where you are, we can fix it all, okay? I’ll clear Bucky’s name, sort out Wanda’s visa, I can do all of it. This isn’t about the Accords, fine. Just don’t make it about you.  
...  
Tell me where you are, Steve. Please.

  
_Message_ _deleted_

**Clint**

  
_One_ _new_ _message_  
: Clint? Shit, you gotta pick up, man.  
I don’t know if Steve has called you, asking you to hide them, but the interception at the airport didn’t go well. Rhodey, he, he fell, Clint, and he might die and Steve escaped and Ross is coming for you next. He thinks you were involved in the fight, and he’s coming for you. I’m texting you an address, I’ve got people coming to you, with a bow and Kate, they’ll take you somewhere safe, all of you, Laura and kids included. I’ve got to go.

  
_Message_ _saved_

  
**Rhodes**

  
_Two_ _new_ _messages_  
: Jim? I don’t have long, I’ve got the head of the Stark Industries Board on hold. Tony’s phone says he’s on a call with someone else, I can’t get through, but the news isn’t telling me anything so I just need you to let me know that you’re all safe and okay. I can try Natasha but I don’t know if she’d pick up, so I need you to call me back. Oh, and tell Tony to pick up the goddamn phone or I’ll give the board his personal cell.

 

: Hey Platypus. I don’t know why I rang you, I mean I’m looking right at you. You’ve got to wake up, sugarplum, because I have to go after Steve and Barnes alone, and I don’t know what I’ll do to them if you don’t wake up. I need you to wake up.  
...  
I’m going to Siberia, if I don’t come back follow my funeral plans as set out in my will, but make sure Christine is the only one to cover anything or do any interviews.  
...  
Goodbye, platypus.

 

**Steve**

_One_ _new_ _message_  
: Steve Rogers, pick up the phone or there won’t be a corner on the Earth you can’t hide from me. If Tony doesn’t wake up no ‘friendship’ that we had will stop me, and that threat includes Yasha too, just so you’re aware. All of this for the Accords? For some convoluted plan of a grieving Sokovian? If he dies, Steve, god help me...  
...  
I’ve made a lot of mistakes in my life, Rogers, and I’ve got a lot of red in my ledger, so when I tell you that you’ve fucked it up, you know it’s true. Pick up the phone, you fool.

  
_Redialling_ _missed_ _call_

 

**Tony**

  
_Ten new_ _messages_  
: Dr Stark? MIss Potts directed me to this number, apparently since you never called her back. This is the third meeting you’ve missed this week, and since no news has broken I’m afraid we have to assume that your failure to meet with us is due to negligence. We understand that you’re going through a very difficult time, and we wish Colonel Rhodes all the best, however our stocks have taken a dive and Miss Potts is very busy. Please call me back at your earliest convenience.

  
  
: I’m on my way. I’m on my way, don’t worry, tin man. I still don’t know what happened when you went after Steve and Bucky, but Rhodes will need help getting back on his feet and so will you. You’ve done more than enough for me and the kids, Tones, and thanks to you they’re safe, and so now it’s time for me to return the favour.

 

: I’m awake, darling. I’m gonna be fine. Now I know what you said about the will, but I still disagree about the glitter cannons and ‘Pop goes the weasel’ so unless you want me to replace Taylor Swift with a cover version, you better come home. You better come home right now, darling, or I’m sending the Iron Legion after you and rebuilding Jarvis from scratch.

 

: Tones? I only rang so I could hear your voice, I, I didn’t want to stay at the compound. Only Vision is there at the moment, Clint is in an old safe house or at your bedside, and it’s too empty, so I cant ask Friday for old clips of you. You’re not dead, not yet Tony, so I’m gonna wait for you. I’m gonna wait for you to wake up.  
...  
Wake up, Tony, we need you. Rhodes needs you, Vision needs you, Pepper needs you.  
...  
I need you.  
...  
If I ever see Steve Rogers again I’m going to break his rib cage. Everything he did to you, I’m going to do to him, let him heal, then do it again. I will make him suffer, so much,, until he understands that actions have consequences.  
...  
Wake up, Tony. Please.

 

: Tony? It’s Bruce, uh Bruce Banner? I’m back. On Earth, at least, and I’ve got Thor, and Loki, who’s good now apparently.  
...  
I saw what happened on the news. I’m still trying to catch up but just wait till you hear my excuse for not being here. I was on another planet, a place called Sakaar, but I was stuck as the Hulk. It was crazy, all these colours and this tech and there was this gladiator tournament I was stuck in. It was Thor, Thor, he got me back.  
...  
I got your messages, Tony. Uh, I mean, Hulk, he found a way to charge the phone and StarkPhones are so good I had reception on another planet. He got all your messages, and he saved them, for both of us.  
....  
I’m on my way home, Tony, I’m so sorry I wasn’t there, but I’m on my way to you, and Natasha and Clint and Vision. I won’t leave again.

 

: Hi, Jessica Jones calling. I understand that you’re in a coma at this present moment, but if you could give me a call at your earliest convenience, the Defenders and I have a proposition for you and the Black Widow.

 

: Mr Stark, my name is Hope Van Dyne. I’m aware that you have been so far unavailable but I’d like to offer my services to your Avengers. I’ve emailed you a brief of what me and my associate, Scott Lang, can offer you. I hope you are feeling better soon. 

 

: Dr Stark, this is Dr Steven Strange. You contacted me not so long ago asking to meet with you regarding the Avengers Initiative. Since our correspondence about the Accords did originally come to fruition, I’ve decided to accept your offer. 

 

: Mr Stark, my name is Daisy Johnson. I’m calling on behalf of new SHIELD and our director, Phil Coulson. We’re hoping to combine our - what? What do you mean he doesn’t know you’re alive? Coulson, everyone knows you’re alive, for fu-

 

: Stark? It’s me. Yes, I’m still alive, apologies and all that. Being a sly motherfucker, I know what Rogers did to you and that you’re in a coma. However, when you wake up, which I’m certain you will, myself, a member of the new SHIELD who I believe has already contacted you, and the Colonel’s old friend, Carol Danvers, would like to meet with you.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I’ll admit that I wasn’t planning to add another chapter to this, but I realised I’ve kind of left things open ended in regards to Steve and Tony, soooooooo  
>  Doing this entire bit as voicemails was a bit of a struggle, and I really wanted Steve and Tony to interact, so some of this is voicemails, while it also switches between a normal narrative timeline, but still very dialogue heavy.
> 
> (I also am thinking about a huge redemption thing - NOT for Steve or Wanda, don’t worry, they can pretty much rot in this, but I have been considering turning this into a series with focus on other characters and arcs, so let me know if that’s something you’d like to see :))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back??? 
> 
> I've had exams for the last few months and this chapter has been sitting unfinished for ages, but I finally did it and here it is! Thank you for all of your support because I defo wouldn't have even considered adding to this if it wasn't for your comments xx

Pepper  
  
Two new messages  
  
: Pep? It’s me, this isn’t a joke. I, uh, know you haven’t been available after my op, but I really kinda need you, and to know you’re okay, that this isn’t some massive cover-up to hide that you’ve been kidnapped. I sent you over a plan to expand Stark Industries into prosthetics, I’ve already got plans and stuff sorted - if you approve, of course. Also, I have like, three hundred messages from the board and the investors, and you know I hate talking to them, so could you do me one last massive favour and get them off my back? I can pull together another spec for some more robotics or something, they’ll eat it right up, you know what they’re like. See you soon, hopefully.  
  
: Hi, it’s Coulson. I got your email about SHIELD co-operation with the Stark Relief Foundation, and yes, we are interested. I think Daisy would be amenable to conferring with you, if that’s okay? As someone with more destructive powers she’s very keen to limit damage and help who she can. Give me a call when you’re ready, but there’s no rush.  
  


Clint  
  
One new message  
  
: Clint, don’t say anything. It’s Wanda.   
...  
Okay, if you haven’t already told Stark where we are somehow, I need you. It’s just me, Steve and Sam, Bucky found safe haven somewhere else and they won’t take us, they tried to turn us in, but we haven’t done anything wrong, I promise. Steve mentioned that you have a farm, or a family that could maybe hide us? Please don’t tell anyone, Clint. Sam is planning to turn himself over, said that whatever happened in Siberia isn’t right, that he wanted to save lives or whatever. It’s only my powers that are keeping him here, because if he goes they could use him to get to me and Steve, and, and we’re not in the wrong here, Clint, it was all Stark, he trapped me and now he’s tricked everyone. Please help us.  
  
  
Natasha  
Two new messages  
  
: It’s Steve.  
...  
Look, we spoke, or you spoke, in Wakanda, and I know you’re upset but I need to tell you my side of the story. You at least owe me that, Nat, they nearly had to restart my heart for god’s sake, and T’Challa was still grumbling about all the blood when we left.  
...  
What happened in Siberia was a huge misunderstanding. Zemo tricked us all; he had killed the other super soldiers and showed us a video of Bucky killing Tony’s parents and some bodyguard guy. He attacked us, unprovoked. He wanted to kill Bucky, but I couldn’t let him, you know I couldn’t, it wasn’t him, and he wasn’t in control, Nat. It wasn’t Bucky. I just wanted to disable the suit, Tony was the one out for blood, and you need to know that. If he did, that was the end of the Avengers, and Zemo would have won.  
...  
Just so we’re clear, I’m not asking you for anything, since you pointed out that the only reason I speak to you is when I want something. I just needed to tell you what really happened, because Tony wasn’t thinking straight, he’ll have got all the facts wrong.  
  


: It’s Sam, and if you haven’t already deleted this, then thank you.  
...  
I know I shouldn’t be asking you for anything, and frankly it’s disgusting that I am, but I’m heading back to the US now, and I’m gonna need a good lawyer. I know I’ll have to do prison time, but I’m willing to do it if I have to, even if Steve thinks I can get away with anything because I’m ‘a hero’. I would have left earlier but that witch had her claws in my brain, wouldn’t let me go until they had left their safe house, so I’m sorry about that too. We used to get on well Natasha, and I’m sorry to even be asking you this, but do you have any recommendations for a lawyer? I can sort everything else out; I just don’t know where to start. Thanks anyway, Nat, and for what it’s worth, I am sorry.  
  
//  
  
Steve  
One new message  
  
: Mr Rogers, this is a representative of the United States government. In light of some new information, we’re willing to offer you and Miss Maximoff conditional pardons for your actions in the ‘Civil War’ and Siberia. Call us at your earliest convenience. I’ll let you know now that our offer won’t stay open for long.  
  


Sam  
  
One new message  
  
: Hey, they’re offering us pardons in return for signing the Accords, along with some other shtick, so I should be back within a month or so, they said it’s a long process.  
....  
You’re a proper avenger again now, aren’t you? Good for you, man. I know you had to do like community work and pay people with money or clean-up - it was all over the news - but that was only for a couple of months, right?  
....  
What is it like now? Being an Avenger? I know we haven’t spoken since you left, but I left you messages.

…

Are there any, uh, loopholes? To the Accords I mean. It’s meant to be about accountability but it still looks like a way to control everyone if you ask me. You haven’t given me info on Stark like I asked but it’s okay, I know him well, it’ll be easy to chat. Can you do me one favour? I just need to find out if he’s involved in this offer, you know, did some sweet talking - It’s just that I knew he’d want us back, in the end.  
  


Natasha  
Two new messages  
  
: Hey, it’s Sam. Fun fact: Steve is utterly deluded. He’s still asking me for titbits on you guys, and he just doesn’t get the Accords at all. He thinks its one big conspiracy, and I know he has trouble trusting people because of the whole SHIELD being Hydra thing, it’s enough to traumatise anyone, but it doesn’t explain everything. Anyway, I recorded the message he sent me, you know him better than most, and I thought you might want it.  
...  
Look, this is probably a conversation we all need to have, but honestly? Thanos is a threat and Steve is a huge asset in any fight, but I don’t know if it’s worth it. He needs to see a therapist more than anything, but if he’s determined to drive a wedge between everyone, then maybe we need to consider other options. I’ll see you at training; anyway, we can discuss it then if you don’t kick my ass too hard.  
  
: It’s Steve.  
...  
Before I came back, I just wanted to thank you for offering us pardons; it’s a huge step towards reconciliation, so thank you and Tony for making it.  
...  
I know there are amendments still being made to the Accords, so I was thinking maybe you could do me a favour and get me reinstated as Team Leader. I have the most experience, I can give you any info you need, but we both know you can just use your, uh, skill-set, to sway the council, right?

…

Seriously though, thank you, and thank Tony for me, I can’t wait to see him.  
  


Shuri  
One new message  
  
: It’s Tony, your favourite broken white boy. I just rang to let you know I’ve sent the final copy of BARF stuff over to you, it should help with Barnes’ recuperation, and then maybe you could let Sam visit him more often, he’s going crazy over here. Anyway, I’d leave instructions for you, but we all know you’re perfectly capable on your own, so I’ll see you Sunday? Oh, and tell T’Challa that ‘Sunday Best’ cannot be a variation of the Black Panther suit, Pete gets really mad when he gets to wear it, and I won’t let him show off the spider suit.  
  
//  
  
Tony  
One new message  
  
: They’re on their way to the compound. Some scumbag on the Council saw fit to send them straight here, so Carol’s rounding up a few of the angriest we can find to welcome him. I’ve got your back, sugarplum, but you might have to hold me back if I see Rogers.  
  
Daisy  
One new message  
  
: It’s Romanoff - you interested in joining Rogers’ welcome party? Carol couldn’t find you and she’s heading to the helicopter pad now, so I said I’d ring you. Jessica would go, but she’s gonna be late, something about a case, so we need you to go put the fear of God in him. Also, you have everyone’s express permission to rip into Wanda if she even puts a toe out of line, so I expect you’ll be there? Give him hell from me, by the way.  
  
//  
  
The compound was busier than Steve remembered, vehicles constantly pulling in and out of the multiple entrances, agents of some kind wheeling tech in or walking out in chattering groups. For a second, it was completely overwhelming, and Steve blinked once, then twice, the wall of sound and chill in the air attacking his enhanced senses. Then Wanda smiled at him, and he realised how difficult this must be for her, to walk back into the place that had been her prison thanks to Tony.  
  
He looked around, but the man in question wasn’t there, only a small welcome party in front of him, blocking a huge set of glass doors, and the helicopter taking off behind him and Wanda. It was nice to be in the sun, unafraid of a security camera catching sight of them, even though there was a strong chill in the air. As they drew closer, the party became a little clearer, although Steve was perplexed to see only one or two people he recognised.  
  
“Mr Rogers” Phil Coulson greeted him, standing next to an unsmiling blonde woman. She gave him a once-over, raised an eyebrow (rather unflatteringly, Steve might add), then returned to her ‘I’m so unimpressed’ expression.  
“Phil” Steve replied, holding out a hand to shake. “I’m glad to see that you’re alive and well. Back then, we were all rather shaken at the news”  
“Some more than others” Coulson replied, smirking a little, as if he’d made a joke, and a slight brunette behind him snorted. “I’m here on behalf of SHIELD, as the new director, along with my associate, Daisy Johnson, although you might know her as Quake.”  
  
Quake offered a quick smile, although it didn’t reach her eyes, and Steve began to frown at the blatant unfriendliness radiating from the group. They had been given pardons, hadn’t they? What was the point in being rude? Steve was all for strong female leaders, he had loved Peggy, after all, but the group in front of him were all so hostile that he was beginning to rethink his ideals. Instead of voicing any of that, he recalled his memory for any mention of Quake, then couldn’t help but frown. “Aren’t you the girl that managed to single-handedly wreck Chicago over some metal?”  
Her eyes flashed, but her voice was sickly sweet. “And aren’t you the boy that single-handedly killed 121 people, ignored 117 countries and managed to drive away all your closest friends?”  
  
Steve did not think much of the new women on the team. Wanda’s hands started to leak red mist, and he shot her a look, but she was too focused on Johnson, who looked about ready for a fight, until the unfriendly blonde finally spoke, and the red quickly faded. “My name is Captain Carol Danvers; I’m the head of the Avengers. I’m aware that you were given folders containing all the information you need regarding the new initiative and compound?”  
  
“We did, thank you, Carol.” Steve took charge again, not massively liking the words ‘head of the Avengers’.  
“Captain.” The women said, and he looked up at her.  
“Yes?”  
Quake stifled another snort, while Coulson looked vaguely amused next to him. “No, Mr Rogers, I was correcting you. I’d prefer it if you were to refer to me as Captain, as we are co-workers, not friends. If you don’t have any questions, I’d like to direct you to your accommodation.”  
  
//  
  
Sam  
Two new message  
  
: Hey, it’s Steve. Are you at the compound? I looked around for you earlier, but I couldn’t find you, or any of the Avengers, actually. I have so much to tell you. Some new people greeted us, and I don’t think much of the new team, I have to admit. Danvers was incredibly rude, not to mention Johnson. Do you know what are all these people doing here as well? I get that SHIELD is working alongside the Avengers, and we had people around a bit before, but it doesn’t bode well for the team dynamic. I’ll have to speak to Tony about it when I see him.  
...  
Let me know when you’re around.  
  
: Doll? It’s James, uh Bucky, or uh. It’s me. I just wanted to tell you that Shuri cleared me for a visit this weekend, so if you want to come, you’re welcome to, but you don’t have to if you don’t wanna, of course.  
  


Clint  
One new message  
  
: Hey man, it’s Sam. You didn’t turn up for training this afternoon, so I wanted to check in. I haven’t seen Steve or Wanda; I don’t think anyone has really, apart from Natasha. She sparred with him this morning and he hit the mat so hard he nearly passed out, then she pulled out her favourite garrotte from god knows where and he went paler than I thought possible. You guys fucked him up in Wakanda, I mean even Bucky didn’t do that much damage as the Winter Soldier.  
...  
Okay, maybe I have been avoiding him, which is surprisingly easy considering he’s a superhuman, but he keeps leaving everyone messages. Tony got a new phone and burned his old one to get him to stop calling it; I’m beginning to think I should follow his example.  
  
//  
  
Tony  
One new message  
  
: Tony! It is wonderful to see how your Midgardian technology has even surpassed Asgard’s knowledge - I must admit I was surprised when Bruce gave me such a small device to speak to you. I assume you are busy at this moment, so I was just calling to speak to you about New Asgard! Bruce and I are heading to the Norwegian camp - I have been told that for now it is a temporary home but with negotiations we should be welcome there. In regards to Valkyrie, she is settling very well into her role, and thanks you for your booze.

…

I’m glad to see you getting better in so many ways, Tony. As for Steve, I have left him with a warning for his behaviour. Nothing vulgar, I assure you, just merely informed him of Val’s eagerness to meet him. I’ll see you soon, perhaps in a few days, as I plan to check on Loki as well, but let me know if Rogers comes near you, as I’m not sure if even you could hold back Val’s sword.  
  
//  
  
Steve was in a mood. There was no other way to put it. When he had moved back into the compound, he had expected Tony to be – well, not falling at his feet, but at least apologising for what went down in Siberia, since Steve had sent that letter. He had tried calling the phone he sent him but no avail, and when he tried to ask Friday for Tony’s whereabouts, it just wouldn’t respond.

(Steve did find this rather funny, since Tony was meant to be some great technology genius but couldn’t even make a functional interface or whatever it was meant to be. Why was the whole world licking his boots when he practically lived off lives?)

Wanda had been his rock throughout everything: showing up to the gym at night when he couldn’t sleep like Natasha used to; cooking dinner when the others disappeared at night; stopping some random Asgardian from decapitating him with her sword (What the hell, by the way?). Quake and Captain Danvers – he was yet to find out what she actually did, other than frown all the time – were the only people he saw other than Natasha.

Speaking of the assassin, she still hadn’t mentioned him getting reinstated as team leader, but then again, Steve had the rather odd feeling that he was being kept out of the loop on purpose. He hadn’t seen Clint at all (and he could have really done with the archer’s support, if he was being honest), Sam was avoiding him and Scott had scuttled off back to his girlfriend, who had him ‘whipped’, or whatever people called it. Even worse, Steve couldn’t get rid of the cold sensation on the back of his neck, as if he was constantly being watched, similar to when he first woke up after the ice. Everything had seemed so crazy back then, but now he just felt annoyed that everyone had seemingly lost the respect that they had for him, and that he deserved.

Bucky still hadn’t texted him, and T’Challa wouldn’t let them back into Wakanda, as it would violate the terms of their parole.

(He had to swallow his pride on that one at the thought of being treated like a common criminal)

Still, Steve couldn’t find Tony. Until nearly three months into his stay at the compound, he and Wanda walked into the rec room to find an in depth meeting occurring, with Tony squished in between Rhodes and a teenager.

“Aw hell” Someone mutters, and Steve scowls instinctively at the insult, before softening out his face into a smile as best as he can. “What’s going on here?” He asks as jovially as he can, trying to hide his irritation as best as he can.

“Family game night.” The teenager next to Tony pipes up, a wicked expression plastered across his face, and through the heavy silence Quake snorts, before dropping her head onto a brunette’s shoulder, who breaks her seemingly permanent glare for a second to look at her. Steve gets the feeling that a joke has been made that he’s missing out on, but he steps forward anyway, mentally hoping that Wanda will do the same next to him.

“You won’t mind if we join then?” It’s less of a question and more of a demand, and although nobody outright protests, Steve has to wedge him and Wanda into the circle rather forcefully. “What are we playing?” Wanda asks, almost shyly, and Steve smiles encouragingly at her, until the teenager pipes up again. “Truth or Dare. Jessica was just telling us about how she met Daredevil.”

“From Hell’s Kitchen?”

“Yes.” Is all the brunette next to Quake says, and Steve mentally notes that she is ‘Jessica’.

“I thought he died, under than collapsed building a year or two ago.” Wanda says, and Jessica scoffs, balling her hands into fists. “I don’t remember asking your opinion, witch.” Steve places a calming hand on Wanda’s arm and looks hopefully across the circle at Tony. “I remember we used to play this game all the time after New York, huh Tony?”

“Sometimes.” The man says, barely even offering a glance, and Steve allows his hurt to filter across his face. It’s the first time they’ve seen each other, and he’s acting like this, even after Steve apologised? “Tony, are you alright?”

The teenager cuts across through the tension, glancing at Captain Danvers and Sam for help. (Steve still hasn’t forgotten his lack of communication or help, but Tony is here now, and he matters more than Sam, especially if he wants to be team leader again.) “You know, I haven’t had a go yet. I think I want a truth, since Jess seems a bit too good at coming up with dares.”

“You’re a kid, Pete, I’m not exactly gonna get you to neck a bottle like Nat did.”

Steve suddenly realises the importance of the boy opposite him and spurs into action. “Wait, Tony, is this your kid? You kept that quiet, huh. I guess it’s a good thing we came along or there would be a lot more sprogs jumping about the place.” He’s going for light-hearted, but something tells him he’s missed the mark when the room falls silent again.

“What’s that meant to mean?” Tony asks, finally looking at him.

“Just that, you know, without us, you would have stayed on your path of ‘genius billionaire playboy philanthropist’. We straightened you out.”

“What the hell are you on about?”

“I’m just saying that maybe I’m not the only one who was in the wrong, throughout this whole thing - since New York, not just the Accords. If you look at our history, we had to keep saving you from yourself. You need us. You need me, and ignoring me isn’t the way to fix it – Wanda and I may have made mistakes, but we’re not the only people in the wrong. And for us to move on, you need to accept that.

Tony frowns at him, confusion filtering across his features. “But I don’t need you, Steve, for anything. I never have.”

Steve stares at him, utterly lost at what to say or do, until Quake barks out a laugh, as if she can’t help herself. “You know I’ve heard a lot of fucked up pleas or whatever, since I kinda dated someone who turned out to be Hydra and stabbed me in the back, but honestly Rogers? That little speech is up there.”

Steve just gapes. Tony. Doesn’t. Need. Him. He doesn’t need him. He thinks he doesn’t need him. Tony thinks he’s better without him.

Jessica leans into Daisy, watching him with unfiltered curiosity, but Steve can’t bring himself to care, still openly staring at Tony, who’s now watching Wanda with an uncertain look on his face.

“I think you broke him, Tony.” Dr Strange comments.

“I don’t think so.” Jessica says, and Steve spots a red haze forming around Wanda. “I think Maximoff did that with her mind raping ways years ago.”

“Jessica Jones” Danvers says warningly, but the damage is already done.

“You dare” Wanda hisses, and the red mist around her hand darkens as her upper lip curls in disgust. Apparently unaffected, Jones mimics her facial expression, standing up. “Yeah, I dare, Maximoff, because unlike you I’m not chicken shit.”

“I am more than you can ever comprehend.”

“What, because you can mess up people’s brains and make them do their bidding, like you did with Sam? I wouldn’t try that with me, sweetheart, because I’ve been there, done that, bought the t-shirt.”

“Wanda-” Steve starts placating, but she cuts him off, snarling at Jones as she rises to meet her eye to eye.

“You think you know me, like I’m some kind of monster you can match up to your – what is it, Kilgrave? Unlike him and you I can actually love, you know.”

The ground shakes faintly beneath them, and Rhodes grabs Tony’s arm. Jones doesn’t rise to the bait just yet, but Danvers stands up too, fists starting to glow with some kind of energy.

“That’s enough, Maximoff. You too, Jessica.”

Both women ignore her.

“That so, Witch? Because the last time I checked you basically sent your lover straight to hell in the room down the hall. How is he, by the way? I haven’t seen him around since you moved in.”

//

Coulson

One new message

: Hey Agent, it’s Tony. Can I get the number of those contractors SHIELD uses? I need people that can deal with superheroes, since there’s uh, a little remodelling that needs doing at the compound, and my usual guys are kicking up a fuss. Thanks.


End file.
